Adam Remigiusz Grocholski
| death_date = | placeofburial = Laski near Warsaw, Poland | birth_place = Strzyżawka | death_place = Cannes, France | nickname = "Brochwicz", "Doktor", "Inżynier", "Miś", "Waligóra" | allegiance = Poland | branch = | serviceyears = 1915-1944 | rank = podpolkovnik | unit = | commands = | battles = Polish–Soviet War, Warsaw Uprising | awards = Golden Cross of Virtuti Militari, Silver Cross of Virtuti Militari, Cross of Independence with swords (1934), Cross of Valour (decorated five times) }} Adam Remigiusz Grocholski alias "Brochwicz", "Doktor", "Inżynier", "Miś", "Waligóra", assumed name Żukowski (3 September 1888 - 17 March 1965) was a podpolkovnik, of the Polish Army. Grocholski retired from active service in 1934. Biography Early years Born on 3 September 1888 in Strzyżawka, the Ukrainian Winnica district, to Tadeusz Grocholski, a landowner, and Zofia Grocholska née Zamoyska. Grocholski completed grammar school in Odessa. He attendedand the Saint Petersburg State University as a student in the Law and History Faculty. After his studies, he underwent treatment for tuberculosis in Zakopane and Davos. World War I In July 1915 he was made officer of special missions for the governor of Caucasus as a plenipotentiary of the Red Cross. Then in March 1917 he organised and led the Związek Wojskowych Polaków w Rosji convention in Batumi – Tbilisi, from December of the same year – as section leader of the II staff of the III Korpus Polski na Wschodzie. Polish-Bolshevik war Adam Remigiusz Grocholski was arrested in Warsaw for a short period of time in January 1919 as an (accidental) participant of the coup d'état against general Marian Januszajtis-Żegota. In March 1919, Grocholski became the officer of the regular service in the Polish Army, a service in which at the beginning, he was a commander of the heavy machinegun squadron of the 12 Pułk Ułanów. After completing the first course in Higher War School (July–October 1919), he remained in the institution where he worked as a translator. In December of that same year chief of adjutancy of the 15 Infantry Brigade. From July 1920 he was chief of the section III staff of the 6 Armia and a participant in the 1920 war. Then, in September 1920, he was made chief of the section II staff of general Władysław Jędrzejewski's Unit. Interbellum He became the chief of the III (operational) section in Dowództwo Obrony Plebiscytu (Headquarters of the Uprising Forces) during the II Silesian Uprising; among other things, he was the author of the project of the number 1 operational order to commence the social uprise. He was using the alias Brochwicz at the time. From November 1921, he served as the inspector of the eastern border in the Wołyń voivodeship and in 1923 worked for a short period of time in the Wojskowy Instytut Naukowo-Wydawniczy. Then he worked as a translator in Higher War School. After completing the supplementary course at Centralna Szkoła Jazdy in Grudziądz (1923–1924) and the IV supplementary course in Higher War School (1924–1925) he was appointed to the rank of officer of the section of the III Office of Ścisła Rada Wojenna, from August 1926 adjutant of the Józef Piłsudski's Minister Spraw Wojskowych. It was in 1932 that he was made chief of the squadron, then deputy chief of the 1. Pułk Strzelców Konnych. On 31 August 1934 Grocholski retired from active service. During his retirement, his times and energies were now devoted to writing and painting. .]] On 11 October 1925 he married to one Ms. Barbara Czetwertyńska née Światopełk with whom he had 10 children: Tadeusz Mikołaj (born 1926), Barbara (born 1927), Remigian (born 1928), Michał (born 1929), Anna (born 1931), Ignacy (born 1933), Franciszek (born 1934), Włodzimierz (born 1936), Piotr (born 1938) and Elżbieta (born 1940). Member – founder of Towarzystwo Wiedzy Wojskowej and the Polish Aero Club. Author of articles in expert military press. World War II During the September Campaign he organised the "Brochwicz" conspiratorial party which was responsible for the reconnaissance actions for the benefit of Independent Operational Group (SGO) Polesie of general Franciszek Kleeberg. A party which ran from 28 September until the end of the military actions. During the German occupation, he was the leader of the conspiratorial organisation "Brochwicz" in the area of Lubelszczyzna. He was using the alias Brochwicz, Miś at the time. After the organisation’s subordination to the Union of Armed Struggle, he was initially unassigned in April–May 1940. A member of the editor's office of the Biuletyn Żołnierski, a magazine first published in August 1940 by Secret Polish Army, later Konfederacja Zbrojna. In spring of 1941 Grocholski submitted to the Headquarters of the Union of Armed Struggle the project of creating subversive organisation that would – in the face of anticipated conflict between the Third Reich and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics – act at the rear of the German-Soviet front. From September 1941 chief of staff and deputy of podpolkovnik Jan Włodarkiewicz, the commander of "Wachlarz", in the rank of major using the alias Doktor, Inżynier, Waligóra. He was appointed podpolkovnik by the order number L21/BP as at 11 November 1942. After Włodarkiewicz's death, he served as the commandant of "Wachlarz" from April–May 1942 to March 1943. At that time, he resided at 103 Puławska Street, under the surname Żukowski. During the Warsaw Uprising from 1 September 1944 he was the commandant of Sub-district V of Mokotów of Warsaw Armia Krajowa (Mokotów Dolny) using the alias Waligóra (all forces from this region formed the "Waligóra" regiment). Severely wounded on 25 September, two days later was led out from the battlefield by the connections, together with civilians leaving Mokotów. People's Republic of Poland He lived in Szklarska Poręba after the war and then in Warsaw from 1954. He died on 17 March 1965 in Cannes. He is buried at the military cemetery in Laski near Warsaw. Orders and Decorations * Golden Cross of Virtuti Militari * Silver Cross of Virtuti Militari * with Cross of Independence with swords (1934) * with Cross of Valour (decorated five times) Citation Sources * Biography of Adam Remigiusz Grocholski by grandson Henryk Grocholski (in Polish) External links * Photos of Adam Remigiusz Grocholski from The National Digital Archives of Poland Category:1888 births Category:1965 deaths Category:Polish Army officers Category:Warsaw Uprising insurgents